Avenix
|connectedresources = |bonusresources = }} The Creation of Avenix The Nation of Avenix rose up from the ruins and ashes of the Russian invasion of Georgia. Major General Dmitry "Bludshot" Antonov, formerly of the Russian Military, established military rule in the territory north of Georgia. The nation was originally created to serve as a buffer to protect the motherland from Georgian retaliation. However, on June 26, 2008 Major General Dmitry "Bludshot" Antonov declared independence with the support of the New Polar Order. The new government was stationed in Bludshotgrad, named after the benevolent Major General Dmitry "Bludshot" Antonov. Early Challenges The ruthless King JameI declared war on the newly created and still unorganized nation of Avenix on June 30, 2008. Panic overran the capital of Bludshotgrad and citizens began to desire the old Russian government in which they would have received security and protection from the invasion. The kind ruler, Voxamerica, sent aid in the amount of $1,000,000 to help fund the research of technology so that Avenix could begin mass producing tanks. With this aid, Avenix easily trounced King JameI and the KINGDOM OF KYIISMON. Second Patriotic War The Nation of Avenix fought diligently on behalf of the New Polar Order in the Second Patriotic War. Avenix was declared upon by two nations close to double the size of itself. These nations were TokyoUnderground ruled by Sato The Fig along with Kingsway, lead by Venom09. Both nations, of Farkistan representation, contributed to the eventual defeat of Avenix as a modern nation. Avenix was able to deal enough damage to one of its attackers, Venom09 of Kingsway, enough so as to send the barbaric nation into a state of anarchy. After the forces of Farkistan left the nation of Avenix in ruins, the leader, "Bludshot" Antonov, was able to enter the nation into a mode of peace allowing for rebuilding efforts without the fear of being invaded. As the Second Patriotic War was coming to a close, Avenix returned to a state of combat and was invaded by SamuelIppisch of Reichstan, who was representing The German Empire. This last series of battles showed the ability of the nation of Avenix to survive on the field of battle until the New Polar Order accepted the terms of surrender. Avenix owes all it has to the 22,000 brave men that gave their lives to serve their country and defend what is right and just. In the end, the war was a defeat, but with the defeat, Avenix gained the priceless experience in conducting an honorable war that is used to this day and will continue to be used far into the future. Post Second Patriotic War The Nation of Avenix emerged from the Second Patriotic War in a state of turmoil and was required to rise from the ashes once again. Imposed upon the nation of Avenix and the alliance known as Polaris, were some of the harshest terms anyone had seen at the time. Rebuilding was a slow and painful process, especially with the hampering reparations to which the country contributed. The nation of Avenix contributed technology to the reparations of MXCA, FOK, TOP, and Valhalla. These payments halted growth and hampered rebuilding efforts for the country. Even through these hard times, Avenix stuck by the New Polar Order demonstrating loyalty and dedication to a greater good. A Time of Prosperity Following the completion of reparations, the people of Avenix were introduced to a steady and constant growth of infrastructure. This growth allowed for several improvements to be made in the nation including more factories, stadiums, universities, hospitals, and banks. Thus leading to a better quality of life with increased literacy rates and increased income as well. With the eventual completion of the Avenix Stock Market, the nation was well on its way to becoming a self sufficient, economic powerhouse. With the completion of other national wonders including The Great Temple, The Internet, The Interstate System, The National Research Lab, and The Social Security System, Avenix was able to further grow the economy and begin spending some of the excess funds on military development. On March 22, 2009, Scientists of Avenix successfully completed the Bludshotgrad Project (Internationally referred to as the Manhattan Project) which was the successful development of the first nuclear warhead. The warhead became known as "Bludshot The Great" to commemorate all that the leader of Avenix has done for his people. Battle Against Poison Clan On January 23, 2010, the nation of Avenix declared war on Banslam of Evil Muffins. This war was in an effort to suppress the Poison Clan response to the \m/ front. Fighting along side two fellow polars, the nation of Avenix was able to quickly gain the upper hand in all aspects of battle. Many citizens of Avenix were worried that the untested capabilities of the nation's navy were not adequate. This was proven wrong as the Atlantic Fleet was able to completely wipe out the navy of Evil Muffins within a few days of naval battles. Following the many naval victories, Battle Support was utilized for all attacks, including the use of nuclear weapons. 2 nuclear weapons were launched at the nation of Banslam by Avenix, the nation was also hit by nuclear weapons from the others attacking. Avenix was hit with 3 nuclear weapons, delivered by Evil Muffins, the fourth was blocked by the nation's Strategic Defense Initiative wonder. Avenix was declared on by two other nations in the days that followed. On the 27th of January, Emperor Brutus of the Roman Federation declared war on Avenix. Shortly after on the 28th of January, Plavix of Clexane declared war as well. While the nation of Avenix was heavily outnumbered and suffering nuclear anarchy, it still managed to prevail. Avenix managed to serve severe blows to each of the nations up until the issuing of a cease fire on January 29, 2010. Throughout the wars, the banks of Avenix managed to send foreign aid out to members of the New Polar Order in dire need of war funding. Through these wars, the navy gained incredible reputation as an invincible force having never lost a naval battle. A Period of Isolation Beginning in late March, the nation of Avenix ventured out from Polaris' protective grasp in search of a quiet, friendly environment. The nation pledged allegiance to the Siberian Tiger Alliance after much discussion with SpectreTehDestroyer, ruler of Modern Warfare. While under protection of the STA, Avenix looked within itself and began several internal improvement projects. The nation improved its public transportation system, added rail transit, and increased the standard of living. After the success of many public projects, Dmitry "Bludshot" Antonov temporarily resigned from the leadership of Avenix. The ruler went on sabbatical in the land of the United States. While on sabbatical, the military was in charge of Avenix in order to assure the protection of the borders. Bludshot would return to the country every twenty to twenty-five days in order to speak with the people and the new leadership. After several months of sabbatical, Bludshot returned a wiser ruler and decided that isolation in the Siberian Tiger Alliance was over. It was at his return, that Bludshot decided to return the nation to its first alliance and once again, take an active role in alliance affairs. And so, on June 15, 2010, Avenix pledged it's loyalty to the New Polar Order. This day came to be known as the Glorious Reunification Day and is now a national Avenix holiday. In Avenixian culture, It represents the nation leaving young and immature, but returning seasoned and wise. Weapons and Defense Program The researchers of Avenix work diligently in order to develop and continue developing the nuclear arsenal of the country. Several unknown research facilities across the country contribute to the manufacturing and maintaining of this arsenal. The following is a list of all nuclear weapons to ever have been owned, launched, or detonated by the powerful nation of Avenix. On July 21, 2010, Dmitry "Bludshot" Antonov started the construction of a series of Hidden Nuclear Missile Silos in order to further protect the nuclear arsenal of Avenix. The silos are discretely located throughout the nation in an effort to prevent the destruction of warheads by enemy spies. The nuclear arsenal ensures the safety of the citizens of Avenix and therefore it must be protected as if the prosperity of the nation depends on it. 1st Warhead - "Bludshot The Great" - March 22, 2009 :Launched on January 26th, 2010, and Detonated in the land of Evil Muffins ::Message: Your nation has been attacked with nuclear weapons by Bludshot. You lost 38219 soldiers, 1919 defending tanks, 0 cruise missiles, 204.705 miles of land, 68.235 technology, 204.705 infrastructure, 75% of your aircraft, and 25% of your nuclear vulnerable navy force. In addition to these losses your nation will experience many days of economic devastation. 2nd Warhead - "HaZZardous Material" - March 23, 2009 :Destroyed by SDI 3rd Warhead - "If Found, Return To Sender" - March 24, 2009 :Destroyed by SDI 4th Warhead - "Ye Ole Aussie" - March 25, 2009 :Destroyed by SDI 5th Warhead - "For When Carrots Fail" - March 26, 2009 :Launched on January 27th, 2010, and Detonated in the land of Evil Muffins ::Message: Your nation has been attacked with nuclear weapons by Bludshot. You lost 33796 soldiers, 1954 defending tanks, 0 cruise missiles, 228.064 miles of land, 76.021 technology, 228.064 infrastructure, 75% of your aircraft, and 25% of your nuclear vulnerable navy force. In addition to these losses your nation will experience many days of economic devastation. 6th Warhead - "Archibald" - March 27, 2009 :Destroyed by SDI 7th Warhead - "WWJD" - March 28, 2009 :Launched on January 29th, 2010, and Detonated in the land of Clexane ::Message: Your nation has been attacked with nuclear weapons by Bludshot. You lost 29993 soldiers, 1961 defending tanks, 25 cruise missiles, 225.401 miles of land, 75.134 technology, 225.401 infrastructure, 75% of your aircraft, and 25% of your nuclear vulnerable navy force. In addition to these losses your nation will experience many days of economic devastation. 8th Warhead - "CA-BOOOOM!!!" - March 29, 2009 :Destroyed by SDI 9th Warhead - "Olive Branch" - March 30, 2009 :Destroyed by SDI 10th Warhead - "Big n' Ugly" - July 4, 2009 :Destroyed by SDI 11th Warhead - "From Avenix With Love" - July 5, 2009 12th Warhead - "From Avenix With Vengeance" - July 6, 2009 13th Warhead - "Sphinctre" - July 7, 2009 14th Warhead - "Fatteh Lover" - July 8, 2009 15th Warhead - "Ares" - July 9, 2009 16th Warhead - "Treasure of Bludshotgrad" - July 10, 2009 17th Warhead - "Cute Pussy Cat" - July 11, 2009 18th Warhead - "Failure To Launch" - July 12, 2009 19th Warhead - "Alexander III" - July 13, 2009 20th Warhead - "The Punisher" - July 14, 2009 21st Warhead - "Muffin Destroyer" - January 26, 2010 22nd Warhead - "The Romanator" - January 27, 2010 23rd Warhead - "Bull Dog" - January 29, 2010 24th Warhead - "Sleepy" - February 1, 2010 25th Warhead - "The Roman Jewel" - February 2, 2010 26th Warhead - "The Pride of Avenix" - February 3, 2010 27th Warhead - "Barbarian Tactics" - February 4, 2010 28th Warhead - "Peace, Love, and Happiness" - February 5, 2010 29th Warhead - "The General's First Born Child" - February 6, 2010 30th Warhead - "P90x" - February 7, 2010 31st Warhead - "Redemption" - July 21, 2010 32nd Warhead - "The Nut Cracker" - July 22, 2010 33rd Warhead - "Sir Daniel's Last Stand" - July 23, 2010 34th Warhead - "xXx" - July 25, 2010 35th Warhead - "Big Bertha" - July 26, 2010